


In the place where there is no darkness

by BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguity, Brainwashing, But if you do please heed the tags, Clones, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Read This, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren
Summary: This is what he knows: his name is Armitage. He is a copy of someone. He belongs to the Supreme Leader, and the Supreme Leader loves him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 130





	In the place where there is no darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever write something really fucked up while half-asleep and then forget about it, and then find it again a few weeks later and you're all like, "why the fuck did I write this? what is wrong with me" but then you decide to publish it anyway because hey, someone out there might like it?
> 
> Anyway, please make sure you read the tags for this one, and don't come crying to me if you don't.

His first memories are of white sheets and the smell of bacta. His pale fingers roam over fabric as a doctor speaks to him, that distant voice far less interesting than the texture of his bedclothes.

In the scoured-out vaults of his mind, one image is clearer than all the rest: a man in black clothes, stroking his hair as he falls asleep.

* * *

This is what he knows: he's in a hospital, and somebody loves him.

* * *

"Armitage?"

There's a datapad in front of him, and on the screen, a row of letters he's supposed to be identifying. The doctors called it a test. He wonders what he's being tested for.

Around him, the room is white and clean. There are two doctors sitting next to him. One of them says "Armitage" again and he realizes belatedly that she's addressing him.

"Where is he?" he asks, instead of responding properly.

"Where is who, Armitage?"

His jaw feels stiff, the words clumsy in his mouth. "The man - the man in black. When's he coming back?"

"Object permanence," mutters the other doctor. "That's good progress."

The first doctor's eyebrows crease up a little and Armitage stares at her, trying to work out what her expression means.

"The Supreme Leader will return tomorrow," she tells him finally. "For now, I'd like you to try and pay attention to the test."

He wants to ask why, but obeying her feels easier than speaking, and comfortable in a way that warms his body from head to toe. So Armitage matches each letter to its corresponding image - Aurek to a pointing arrow, Besh to a bed, Cresh to a simplistically-drawn face with tears on its cheeks - and by the time he's finished the doctor is beaming at him.

"Well done," she croons. Armitage smiles back.

* * *

The man in black is here again. His name is "The Supreme Leader". Armitage watches him eagerly as the doctors talk to him, using phrases he doesn't understand, like  _ synapses _ and  _ neurotransmitters _ and _ psychological monitoring. _ He clutches the bedsheets in his fists, fingers opening and closing, his eyes never leaving the Supreme Leader's face.

The Supreme Leader has dark hair and broad shoulders, and there is a scar on one of his cheeks. He nods at the doctors as they speak, lips pressed together.

"... not much in the way of curiosity or initiative, and social comprehension remains an issue, but he's made excellent progress with abstract thinking and his intelligence levels are within normal parameters," the male doctor is saying. "He'll need to be confined for a few more weeks until the psytechs have discharged him, but I see no reason he can't remain in your quarters for now, sir."

"Good." The Supreme Leader's voice is low and rumbling. He looks over at Armitage. "And physically?"

"He'll be weak for a few days, but aside from that, he's perfectly healthy." There's a short pause. "I'd... suggest waiting a few days until any strenuous activity."

The lady doctor is making that face again. He still can't work out what it means.

"Armitage," the Supreme Leader says.

Armitage stares at him, says nothing.

"Do you know who I am?"

"The Supreme Leader," Armitage says obediently.

The smallest of smiles appears on the man's face. Something about it strikes Armitage as odd; empty, perhaps, or sad. "Do you know who  _ you _ are?"

"My name is Armitage."

"That's right." He takes a slow and ponderous step toward the bed. Armitage keeps his eyes on the Supreme Leader's face.

"You're a clone," the Supreme Leader tells him. "Do you know what that is?"

"Clone," Armitage repeats. "An identical copy of something."

"Yes." To the doctors, he says, "Leave us," and he does not speak again until the two are alone. "You're coming to live with me soon." He reaches out to take Armitage's chin in hand, and his fingers are rough and warm. Armitage lets the man tilt his head upwards. A broad thumb strokes the line of his jaw.

"You belong to me," he tells him. "You are to follow my orders. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

Belong. To be the property of; to have a place. It makes Armitage happy to hear this word. He does not yet understand why.

* * *

This is what he knows: his name is Armitage. He is a copy of someone. He belongs to the Supreme Leader, and the Supreme Leader loves him.

The Supreme Leader's other name is Kylo Ren, but Armitage should still call him Supreme Leader, even when the two are alone. Now that he has been moved into Kylo Ren's quarters, Armitage is alone with him a great deal. More often, though, he is alone by himself.

His room has a wide bed, with soft sheets and a wardrobe full of outfits which are hung in the order by which he will wear them. He spends part of his first day inspecting them, running his fingers over swathes of sheer fabric and examining seams. They feel different from the hospital gown he was wearing at the beginning. There is jewellery, too, although he is given no instructions regarding its use, and so he leaves it alone.

He eats what the droid brings him and then moves to the exercise room as instructed, following the directions of the holoprogram that has been left for him. When he finishes, there is another datapad waiting for him, with more tests. After that, he returns to the bedroom and waits. 

There's a mirror beside Armitage's wardrobe. He sits on the edge of the bed and stares at it, touching each corresponding body part in turn as he examines its reflection. Lips, nose, hair, arms, knees. He's been given a pair of simple, loose trousers to wear, with a tie around the waist. There are faint brown dots on his shoulders and upper arms that he knows are called freckles. 

_I am a copy_ , he thinks. Somewhere out there is the original Armitage, with the same face. The thought cycles round in his head like a defective program, looping continuously until the hospitality droid comes in and tells him to take a shower. 

Armitage steps into the fresher and stares at the two bottles on the side. He reads their labels before emptying their contents out into his hands in their entirety and scrubbing himself down as he remembers being taught. His trousers are damp when he steps out again, and his muscles are starting to ache. Lacking further instruction, Armitage goes back to his bed. 

When Kylo Ren returns, he lifts his eyebrows at Armitage from the doorway of his bedroom. 

"Armitage. Did you shower in your clothes?" 

"Yes, Supreme Leader." 

Kylo Ren stares at him for a moment or two. 

"In future, take your clothes off before you shower. And use a towel to dry yourself. Ask the droid if you can't find them." 

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Armitage feels himself frown. He wonders if he's disobeyed Kylo by accident. 

Kylo speaks slowly. "You're dripping water all over the bed. Get up, take off your pants, and put on your bathrobe. Do you understand?" 

"I'm dripping water all over the bed," Armitage repeats. "I will get up, take off my pants, and put on my bathrobe." 

" _Now_ , Armitage." 

Armitage obeys him. It feels nice to wear the bathrobe. The water was making him cold. 

While the laundry droid is taking away Armitage's discarded trousers, Kylo comes in again and explains, patiently, that when he takes a shower, he does not need to use a whole bottle of shampoo and soap each. 

* * *

He sits at the dinner table with Kylo and eats what he is given. When he finishes and looks up, he notices the Supreme Leader is staring at him. 

"Armitage," he says, in that low, fluting voice that makes him feel cosy and relaxed. "How are you feeling?" 

"Sore, Supreme Leader," Armitage tells him. A few seconds of silence pass. 

"Where?" 

"My upper arms, abdomen, upper back, thighs and calves, Supreme Leader." 

Kylo watches him for a few more moments. Then he stands and extends a hand to Armitage, who takes it, feeling the warmth of the other man's palm against his own. 

"That's probably from the physiotherapy. Come with me." 

Armitage sheds his bathrobe and lies face-down on the bed as instructed. Kylo's hands smooth over his shoulders and biceps before kneading deeper. It's a nice feeling, and Armitage closes his eyes. Perhaps this is his reward for being obedient, he thinks. But he can't quite grasp what it would mean to disobey, or why he'd even want to. 

After a while, he is turned onto his back. Kylo rubs his thighs, and Armitage watches him. When those large hands caress their way over his stomach, Armitage feels his penis becoming hard. Kylo's palm hesitates on Armitage's lower belly before drawing away. 

"Lights to ten percent," he says. Armitage watches as Kylo pulls off his clothing piece by piece. Then he moves to stretch out beside Armitage atop the sheets. He takes Armitage by the wrist and guides his hand to his own cock. 

Armitage is not unaware of sex. As far as he can remember, he's never touched himself, because he's never been ordered to, but he has a theoretical understanding of what masturbation is. Still, he doesn't move his hand until Kylo tells him to. 

He watches the Supreme Leader's face as he caresses him, follows the orders he's given. _Faster. A little harder. Oh_. Kylo's eyes flutter closed and he reaches for Armitage's erection in turn, stroking him. It feels good to be touched, to be shown love. An involuntary sound escapes his throat and Kylo comes over his hand. Armitage keeps rubbing until he's told to stop. 

"Bring yourself off for me," Kylo commands. Armitage moves his cum-slick hand to obey, touching himself mechanically to try and bring himself to orgasm, but it's difficult. The Supreme Leader's expression is hard to read when he speaks again. 

"Try like this," he says, and reaches over to cover Armitage's fist with his own, guiding him. Kylo's palm is warm against the back of Armitage's hand. 

"Good," Kylo murmurs, and it's this which finally brings Armitage over the edge, pleasure rippling outward from his tightening balls to the tip of his cock, a soft calm settling over his body once he's done. Kylo pulls Armitage's hand away. 

"Go clean up," he says quietly. 

Armitage rises naked from the bed. Something drips onto the carpet and Kylo stops him for a moment to tell him to keep his hand cupped in front of him until he reaches the fresher. There are globs of semen drying on his belly and wrist when Armitage steps into the shower. 

He washes off as instructed, using a palmful of soap. When his hand smooths over his hip he feels something on the there, a subtle ridge. Armitage traces it back and forth with one finger. It's a slim, crescent-shaped line of raised flesh, whiter than the surrounding skin. The original Armitage must have this mark, too, but something about this thought rests uneasy in his mind. 

He puts it out of his head, dries himself off with a towel, and returns to the Supreme Leader's bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this, if there's enough interest, but I think it was originally supposed to be a one-shot. Either way, thanks for reading.


End file.
